


【龄龙】师兄的小肚子

by yinzhiping



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinzhiping/pseuds/yinzhiping
Summary: 王九龙喜欢张九龄的小肚子，那就要给出点代价





	【龄龙】师兄的小肚子

**Author's Note:**

> *腿交 口交   
> *污言秽语  
> *原版2.0版

01  
王九龙有个小小的，说不上嘴的，但不算坏的癖好。  
他喜欢把脸埋在张九龄的肚皮上——尤其是在一天的工作之后，把自己洗的干干净净的，咬着嘴就羞答答地捏着张九龄的手背。  
“张老师，手挪个地呗。”  
02  
说实话，张九龄对于自己的搭档，这点忍耐度还是有的，甚至可以把王九龙归为自己的东西，让所谓洁癖死去。  
但这就像海绵里存的水，一旦他知道可以获得更多以后，就会不断地去压榨。  
王九龙就是这样一个贪得无厌的小坏蛋。  
张九龄的小肚子是柔软温热的，胸脯是会随着呼吸一上一下的，连带着浅褐色的乳头都是颤栗可爱的。王九龙在那点皮肤上是得不到满足的，他总是知道自己如何利用自己的脸来获得张九龄最大的退让。  
师哥、亲哥、九龄儿这样的称呼着，偶尔会有点不入流的荤话，可张九龄受用，王九龙就不介意臊点脸，讨点自己喜欢的。  
03  
张老师这个称呼是两个人之间的新情趣，上得了台面又让人欢喜的一种叫法。  
只要王九龙台上叫了，张九龄到了台下就会锁了门，任由王九龙掀起自己的衣服，让脸紧贴着他的小肚子。  
这可不算是什么亏本买卖。张九龄嘟囔着，手指抚摸王九龙的后颈。  
“所以我可以舔舔张老师吗？”王九龙状似天真地问。  
“那你待会儿就把腿夹紧一点。”张九龄无所谓地回答。  
04  
接下来还是有活儿的，真的全套是没法做了，只能用嘴或者是手先来疏解一发。  
但是张九龄这次想要点别的，譬如那双现在在他面前乱晃的大白腿。有些时候这腿暴露在大众面前，那些小姑娘都会惊叹王九龙是怎么做到腿又细又直的。  
怎么做到的？张九龄摸上大腿根内侧那块肉的时候，王九龙打了个颤，噘着嘴转头就问张九龄你是不是捏我了。  
瞧瞧这敏感的样儿。张九龄腹诽，可偏偏倒润滑液的手就没停，冰冰凉凉的黏了王九龙一腿，有的还随着滑到沙发上了，亮晶晶得发光。  
就这么做到的。

05  
王九龙总是不习惯这样的玩法，经常是刚夹着张九龄老二没多久就师哥师哥的乱叫唤。可怜兮兮地说自己好难受，腿好酸，眼眶还会入戏的红一圈。前几次张九龄还会意思意思让王九龙用手帮他，后来才发现这孙子只要硬压着连正儿八经地木板打屁股都能湿一手。  
“师哥……”王九龙轻声轻语地叫他。  
又来了。张九龄摸着那段光滑的背脊，漫无目的地想。  
“忍不住也忍着。”  
张九龄舔过王九龙侧脸的一颗浅痣，哑着声音说道。  
06  
阴茎滑进王九龙的大腿根部，那双腿就这么紧紧夹着，张九龄手指陷进屁股那点肉里的时候，王九龙就真的止不住地颤抖了。  
张九龄看透了那点伎俩，腰动地毫不含糊，王九龙也细细地呻吟起来。  
“真的不行了师哥！”王九龙扭过头去看他，眼睛红通通的，可怜是可怜，但偏偏舌头不安分地舔过自己的下唇。  
他想操进去了。张九龄的手指下滑，在穴口的边缘徘徊，甚至试探地摁压。  
张九龄也这么问了，王九龙就装的好像良家妇女似得，羞羞答答地咬着自己的手指，乖乖地回了一句九龄儿你怎么对我都行。  
进去是不能进去的，张九龄摸了两把磨红了大腿软肉，让王九龙转过来面对面看着他，扶着自己的阴茎抵在王九龙嘴上。  
王九龙听话地张嘴含下去，作死地抛了个媚眼过去。  
“楠楠……”张九龄攥住王九龙头发的手不自觉地用力。  
07  
张九龄玩着王九龙还没干的头发，嘴唇在脸颊上轻轻地碰了碰。  
也许是做了什么好梦，王九龙呓语了两声，两手圈住张九龄的腰，再次把脸深深埋进那块软肉里。  
可真重。  
张九龄似乎已经想到了王九龙醒来的时候，他的腿应该能麻到无知觉的地步了。  
一定要连本带利的讨回来。  
End


End file.
